


Accident

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: Fuujin</p>
    </blockquote>





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: Fuujin

People always ask Fuu what happened to her eye. I don't think they expect a long answer, but she never answers at all. Truth is, she's protecting me. It was so long ago that it's hard to keep straight, but I remember hitting her just a little too hard and too high because I was angry that she wouldn't go fishing with me. I always felt terrible about it until the day Fuu caught me staring again and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"ACCIDENT."

"Still hard to forgive myself for hurtin' the girl I love, ya know?"


End file.
